


Hold Me Tight

by misterstealyourhyung



Series: EXO in Drabbleland [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterstealyourhyung/pseuds/misterstealyourhyung
Summary: Jongin finds the perfect excuse to cuddle with Jongdae.





	Hold Me Tight

The steady downpour of rain outside makes for great background white noise. The dorm room is surprisingly silent for once since Jongdae’s roommate has yet to return. This means that all of the noise that tends to follow Baekhyun wherever he goes is absent as well, meaning the current atmosphere is ideal for productivity. 

To be completely truthful, the room isn’t quite missing all of its sound. There’s a faint tapping of a pencil against an oak wood desk in addition to steady breathing that can be heard in the small space, but just barely. To an onlooker, Jongdae appears lost in thought and on the verge of finding an answer to jot down on his paper so he can finish up his studies for the night. The reality however, is a different story.

Jongdae should find himself completely immersed in the math homework in front of him, and well on his way to finishing up his assignment. But instead he finds himself staring blankly at the bare wall ahead. Nothing particularly important on his mind, just memories from earlier that day.

A flash of lightning illuminates the room for a brief second and a muffled crack of thunder following not long after. Jongdae is pulled from his thoughts and back to the math homework in front of him, much to his dismay. 

Jongdae puts down his pencil and rises from his seat. He lifts his arms above his head until there’s a satisfying pop in his bones. Jongdae sighs in relief and lowers his arms, shaking out the limbs a bit. He can always continue his assignment later, right now he’s overworked and in need of a break.

There’s a sudden knock at the door that causes Jongdae to pause his stretching. He’s not sure who would be visiting at such a late hour, maybe it’s a friend of Baekhyun’s. It wouldn’t be the first time Jongdae opened the door to a stranger in search of the whereabouts of his roommate.

To Jongdae’s surprise, there stands Kim Jongin on the other side sporting his usual sleepy but neutral expression. “Hey, Jongdae-hyung.”

“Hi, Jongin,” Jongdae responds. He allows the corners of his lips to raise into a mischievous smile as he relaxes against the doorframe. “What brings you here? Isn’t it past your bedtime by now?”

Jongin rolls his eyes, unimpressed. “Ha, ha. Very funny, hyung.”

“No, but seriously, is there a reason why you decided to pay me a visit so late? It’s nearly 12,” Jongdae asks.

“Well, Baekhyun-hyung is watching a movie with Sehun in my room and normally I wouldn’t mind, but they’re being more obnoxious than usual.” Jongin pauses his explanation to yawn. “I was wondering if I could stay here with you for the night?” The poor thing looks like he’s ready to fall asleep on the floor beneath him. Jongdae internally coos at how cute he looks.

“Sure, come in. You’re always welcome.” Jongdae moves out of the entrance to let Jongin in, closing the door once the younger man has passed through. Jongin slips out of his shoes and fixes them so they sit neatly by the door before crossing the small space to sit on Baekhyun’s bed. Jongdae heads back to his desk with Jongin’s eyes watching his every move.

“I think I’m just gonna go to bed,” Jongin says followed by another yawn. “I promise I won’t make too much noise and distract you.”

Jongdae shakes his head. “I’m actually about to pack up my things and head to bed as well. You’re fine.”

“Oh, okay.” 

There’s rustling as Jongin gets comfortable beneath the sheets of the bed. Jongdae speedily finishes packing his things and just when he’s about to turn off his desk light, there’s a quick flash of lighting in the window that comes as soon as it goes. The thing is that this time, the lighting takes the light in the room along with it.

Jongdae tries the switch on his lamp and his suspicions are confirmed when it doesn’t come on. “It looks like the power went out. Try to bundle up well, alright? It might start to get a little chilly in here soon.”

“Okay, hyung.” Jongin snuggles deeper into the duvet around him as Jongdae climbs into bed. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Jongin.”

It’s quiet once more in the dorm room. Jongdae assumes Jongin has fallen asleep by now so he finds himself too being lulled to sleep by the noises coming from the storm and Jongin’s steady breathing.

“Jongdae-hyung?” Jongin’s voice is barely a whisper, but it’s just loud enough to be heard.

“Mmhm?”

“Can I sleep in your bed with you? You know, because we’ll be warmer that way and all.”

“Sure.”

There’s more rustling of sheets and Jongdae scoots a bit towards the other side of his bed to make room. He feels the bed dip a little at Jongin’s added weight and Jongdae wiggles towards Jongin until he can the warmth of Jongin’s chest on his back. Jongin’s arm comes around to wrap around Jongdae and hug the shorter closer to himself.

Jongdae falls asleep straight away when his eyes flutter shut with a content smile on his face and warm feeling in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a part of a 30 day challenge but im not doing that anymore lol


End file.
